bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragonoid
Dragonoids are Dragon-type Bakugan. When standing, they have clawed wings and feet, a long neck, and a long horn on the end of the nose. The feet and horn must be flipped out manually, as they are not spring-loaded. In battle, their base power is 250 G. Dragonoids are available in each of the 6 attributes. Similar to the Dragonoid is the Mock Dragonoid, a copy of the Dragonoid without its horn, 2 were used in the fight between Dan & Apolloner. The clip used to keep the Dragonoid closed has been known to be particularly weak, often causing it to pop open while shooting. It also had to have its horn and feet opened manually after standing. Bakugan Battle Brawlers On the show, Dan's guardian Bakugan is a Pyrus Dragonoid named Drago. He is somewhat impatient and reluctant to fight, but highly protective of his Brawler. While brawling, Drago emerges from his Bakugan as a gigantic red dragon. His main attack is a powerful fire breath. Evolution Delta Dragonoid A Dragonoid can evolve into the Delta Dragonoid after battling enough. In this form, its horn faces forward, with a cobra-like hood on its neck. Its arms are now separated from their wings as well. Like all Evolutions, they gain a boost in strength during and after their evolution. he has also gained several new ability cards such as: * D-strike attack * Delta dragonoid * fusion ability: d-strike extreme his appearance has also drastically changed as he now has gain several metal chrome extendable apendages and fins. his chest is mostly covered by metal. and what most fans didn't notice is that drago is able to extend and deextend his wing onto his arm slots at will. Ultimate dragonoid Drago finally evolved into the ultimate bakugan by defeating Ventus Storm Skyress, Haos Blade Tigrerra, Aquos Preyas, Aquos Diablo Preyas, Aquos Angelo Preyas, and Subterra Hammer Gorem. He also has a major change in appearance as well as a major boost of base power, increasing his G power to 550. Ultimate Drago also has added special evolution ability cards, (coming soon) such as: * Fusion ability- Exceed * Ultimate Dragonoid * As well as a few others His appearance has drastically changed as he no longer has a metal chest from his neck to his tail, but rather a gold and orange rock like pattern on his chest. This pattern also extends to his legs. His horn, how ever, no longer faces forward, and the horn now resembles a sickle-like shape. Also, many back and tail horns have begun to extend out of his body. One of, and probably the most noticable differences, is that his wings are no longer webbed, but rather a completely red and flat fire-shaped wings. The wings have a very unique golden lining along them, and the wings that come together near the hands in what appears to be the symbol of Pyrus. He also no longer has any metal extendable appendages. But most of this is made up by the ultimate bakugan status, and power level. infinity dragonoid Drago also has a final evolution that is gained by absorbing the infinity core and having control of all 6 attributes. called infinity drago. drago at wayverns request killed wayvern to absorbed the infinity core as wayvern said that it was the only way to defeat naga. drago now has gained a large greenish-turquoise-blue emerald like diamond shaped gem in his chest, which after defeating naga, holds the infinity and silent core, which surprisingly exist in perfect harmony. drago occasionally sees wayverns spirit. as wayvern is not truly gone. * Infinity Demon * Fusion ability- Decktra Attack to this day dan sees drago sometimes Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans